Ten dźwięk tak mnie przyciąga
by Ariadna Gryf
Summary: Dorosła Alicja wraca do Krainy Serc.


A/N: Tekst pojedynkowy napisany dla **Hasz**.

Wymogi czasowe mnie pokonały, bo wszystko, co w tym tekście jest, miało być wstępem do tekstu właściwego (do którego swoją drogą odnosi się tytuł, no ale). **Filigrance, snylilith i Leszczynie** dziękuję za ocenienie pojedynku, Hasz za najfajniejszy pojedynek!

Jako że zrobiłam z tym światem, co chciałam, da się chyba czytać bez znajomości fandomu (znajomość „Alicji w Krainie Czarów" wystarczy, tak sądzę), ale możliwe, że mówię tak tylko dlatego, że marzą mi się jakieś komentarze. Jakby co, to wystarczy wiedzieć, że mieszkańcy Krainy Sec mają zamiast serc zegarki, pory dnia nie są czymś stałym, a mieszkańcy, którzy nie odgrywają ważnych ról, nie mają twarzy. A, i żeby wziąć udział w grze, trzeba wypić specjalny eliksir.

Założenia pojedynku:

Fandom: Alicja w Krainie Serc  
Temat: Dzielenie się - w sensie miłosnym, ale dość dowolnie interpretowanym. Trójkąt, wolny związek, pies ogrodnika, jak kto woli. Byle jedna osoba darzyła bądź była darzona względami przez przynajmniej dwie inne.  
Chcemy: erotyki (choćby odrobinę), zazdrości bądź innego zgrzytu  
Nie chcemy: relacji przyjacielskiej czy bratersko-siostrzanej  
Długość: dowolna

* * *

TEN DŹWIĘK TAK MNIE PRZYCIĄGA

* * *

Czasami sekundy są lepkie jak babie lato i kleją się jedna do drugiej jak plastry miodu. Każda godzina trwa dokładnie sześćdziesiąt minut i niczego więcej nie da się w niej zmieścić, choćby popołudniowej herbatki u Kapelusznika. Innym razem całe dni wiszą luźno pomiędzy kolejnymi drgnięciami wskazówek zegara. Głowy lecą jedna za drugą („To tylko głupie karty, Alicjo" — Lisi uśmiech, zmrużone oczy. — „Kto by się przejmował życiem karty?"), różany ogród więdnie i znowu zakwita, gdzieś niedaleko ktoś — boleśnie rzępoląc na skrzypcach — zdąży zagrać kilkanaście ciągnących się jak ścięgna piosenek, które kiedyś, kto wie?, mogły być gładkie i piękne jak uda Królowej; a wszystko to trwa krócej niż mrugnięcie oczami. Alicja ma w głowie całe nieistniejące miesiące, może nawet lata. I czasami tak trudno jest stwierdzić, czy coś się stało, czy się dzieje, czy będzie się dziać, czy może to tylko jeden z tych dziwnych, strasznie głupich snów, które śni, odkąd…

* * *

— Odkąd? — Lekarz spojrzał na Alicję wyczekująco.

Alicja przełknęła ślinę. Przez chwilę wydawało jej się, że te zegary (kto normalny obwiesza gabinet tyloma zegarami?) biły dokładnie w tym samym rytmie, co jej serce i… Zaraz, biły? Tykały!

— W każdym razie — odezwała się wolno Alicja, usiłując złapać uciekającą nitkę urwanej myśli — te moje sny są naprawdę dziwne. Czasami próbuję przelać to na płótno, ale nawet to nie pomaga, bo nigdy nie potrafię ująć tego tak, żeby… Nikt inny tego nie widzi. Nikt nie rozumie. A ostatnio… Ostatnio ciągle śnią mi się zegarki.

Od kilku dni malowała je bez przerwy, ale wciąż nie mogła pozbyć się tych obrazów z głowy. Mniejsze zegary w większych; miasta zbudowane w całości ze sprężyn, śrub, wskazówek, łożysk i wahadeł; rycerz w czerwonym płaszczu ścinający zegarek za zegarkiem i okrągłe tarcze toczące się po trawie krwawymi śladami…

— To normalne. — Lekarz uśmiechnął się do Alicji w uspakajającym geście.

 _Za dużo zębów_ , przemknęło jej przez głowę.

— Naprawdę nie masz się, czym przejmować. Twoje sny nie są niczym niezwykłym. Pewnie jesteś zmęczona, gonią cię terminy. Egzaminy, projekty, zadania domowe… Nic dziwnego, że doskwiera ci brak czasu. Wszystkim ludziom czasami śnią się zegarki. Nie ma w tym żadnej zagadki.

— Naprawdę? — Alicja odetchnęła z ulgą.

— Naprawdę. — Siekacze błysnęły, gdy lekarz po raz kolejny odsłonił je w łagodnym uśmiechu. — Jednak na wszelki wypadek dam ci coś na lepszy sen. — Sięgnął do szuflady biurka, po czym wyjął z niej puste blankiety recept i małą, podłużną buteleczkę. — To tylko mieszanka ziół, która ułatwia zasypianie, ale może cię lekko otępić, więc lepiej nie bierz jej przed egzaminami. — Po wypisaniu recepty, podał jej oba wyjęte wcześniej przedmioty.

Alicja przyjrzała się podejrzliwie szklanej buteleczce. Była tak mała, że gdyby Alicja zacisnęła palce, z łatwością zamknęłaby ją w dłoni. W środku znajdowała się przezroczysta ciecz o konsystencji wody. Dziewczyna z ciekawością zakołysała drobną buteleczką, ale na ściankach nie został żaden osad.

— Co to? — spytała nieufnie.

— Wystarczy ci na kilka dni, zanim zrealizujesz receptę. — Lekarz zdjął okulary i przetarł szkła brzegiem eleganckiej koszuli. Trącił przy tym kieszonkowy, ozdobny zegarek leżący na biurku.

Alicja zamrugała. Była niemal pewna, że przed chwilą go tam nie było. Lekarz musiał go wyjąć, kiedy oglądała buteleczkę.

— Do zobaczenia za tydzień, Alicjo.

— Do zobaczenia — powtórzyła nieobecnym głosem.

Gdy wyszła na ulicę, od panującego na dworze chłodu przebiegł ją dreszcz zimna. Znowu padało. Albo raczej ledwie siąpiło, ale co to za różnica? Zanim dojdzie do mieszkania, i tak całkiem przemoknie. No naprawdę, ile razy można zapominać przywieźć z domu parasolki?

 _Chyba w końcu kupię sobie drugą_ , pomyślała smętnie, pochylając nisko głowę. _Jak tak dalej pójdzie, więcej wydam na leki, i tyle z mojej studenckiej oszczędności_.

W mieszkaniu natknęła się na swoją nową współlokatorkę, która układała pasjansa na czymś, co było jednocześnie ich stołem, szafką, taboretem i drabiną, gdy trzeba było sięgnąć do pawlaczy. Na widok Alicji przekrzywiła głowę jak pies i zagadnęła:

— Chcesz zagrać w karty?

W karty Alicja raczej nie grała, ale jej współlokatorka była na tyle aspołeczna, że rzadko zdarzały się okazje do tego, by się lepiej poznać. Toteż Alicja nie zamierzała odmawiać.

— Poczekaj, tylko się przebiorę, zapadało mnie.

Kiedy wróciła, jej współlokatorka przeniosła się z taboretu na podłogę; pewnie dlatego, że w mieszkaniu miały tylko jedno krzesło. Alicja usiadła naprzeciwko i zgodziła się na pierwszą lepszą zasugerowaną przez nią grę, której zasady mgliście kojarzyła. Talia była brzydka i stara. Wyciągnięta przez Alicję królowa kier miała kanciaste kształty, grubo ciosane rysy twarzy i pewnie mogłaby uchodzić za gładko ogolonego mężczyznę, gdyby nie ostra linia trójkątnego welonu. _Prawdziwa królowa kier powinna wyglądać zupełnie inaczej_ , pomyślała Alicja, bezwiednie obracając w dłoniach kartę. _Z oczami barwy muśniętych rosą fiołków, z wachlarzem długich rzęs, mających w sobie coś ze skrzydeł motyla i z porcelanowo bladą twarzą okoloną lokami czarnymi jak wnętrze króliczej nory_.

Zaraz, skąd to skojarzenie? Wizja była zbyt wyraźna, żeby…

I wtedy Alicja przypomniała sobie kilka nieudanych szkiców, gdy na ranem, gwałtownie wyrwana ze snu, próbowała zamknąć w czerni grafitu kolor i fakturę aksamitnych włosów, przesypujących się przez palce jak piasek. I nagle jej głowa pełna była poszarpanych obrazów: szkarłatu drżących na wietrze tasiemek, czerwieni ust, dłoni wędrujących po miękkich krzywiznach, piwnego spojrzenia na poły rozbawionego, na poły zamyślonego — _gdyby było człowiekiem, pewnie mogłoby kąsać_ …

— Grasz?

— Chyba spasuję — powiedziała Alicja, odkładając karty. — Okropnie rozbolała mnie głowa.

Dopiero, kiedy znalazła się w swoim pokoju, zorientowała się, że zabrała ze sobą królową kier. Nie wiedzieć czemu, strasznie ją to rozzłościło. Rzuciła kartę w kąt i sięgnęła po buteleczkę. Zabawne, wcześniej tego nie zauważyła, ale korek miał kształt serca.

* * *

 _Królowa jest tak piękna, że gdyby tylko nie miała w piersi zegarka, niechybnie zakochałaby się we własnym odbiciu. W całej Krainie Serc nie ma bowiem istoty, która mogłaby się równać z jej urodą. Vivaldi jednak przygląda się sobie z chłodnym podziwem, sprawdza, jak nowe kolczyki współgrają z fiołkowymi oczami i porcelanową cerą. Zadowolona z efektu, poprawia czarne, aksamitne loki i wtedy jej spojrzenie spotyka się w lustrze z wąsko zmrużonymi piwnymi oczami. Chłopak, wbrew temu, czego Vivaldi się spodziewa, nie odwraca wzroku. Co więcej uśmiecha się trochę bezczelnie._

 _— Jak śmiesz? — pyta chłodno Królowa. — Nie wolno ci wchodzić do naszych komnat._

 _— Naprawdę? — Chłopak uśmiecha się szerzej i dopiero wtedy Królowa zauważa szkarłatny płaszcz i rysujący się pod nim kształt rękojeści miecza. — Proszę mi wybaczyć tę bezczelność, Wasza Wysokość. Jestem nowy, dopiero się wdrażam._

 _Choć ton jego głosu jest idealnie wręcz przepraszający i chłopak pochyla się w jej kierunku zgodnie z dworską etykietą, to Królowa nie może przestać myśleć, że wcale nie jest mu przykro. Że to przepraszanie, oddawanie honorów swojej pani tak naprawdę go bawi._

 _— Jesteś nowym Rycerzem Serc?_

 _Chłopak kiwa głową, a kąciki jego ust znowu wędrują do góry._ Strasznie młody _, myśli Królowa,_ dzieciak wręcz _._

 _— Mam na imię Ace._

 _— Wyprostuj się, Rycerzu. Chcielibyśmy ci się przyjrzeć._

 _Więc Rycerz prostuje się, bo przecież nie sposób sprzeciwić się rozkazom Królowej. A ona przygląda się mu bez skrępowania i ocenia z królewską surowością. Wysoki, zbudowany jak trzeba, szeroki w ramionach, wąski w biodrach, z mnóstwem młodzieńczej buty w tej swojej nienagannej, wyprostowanej sylwetce. Potem spogląda na jego nastoletnią twarz, policzki ledwie muśnięte młodzieńczym puchem, prosty nos, ciemne brwi, wygięte wesoło usta, wąskie oczy, zmrużone tak, że zupełnie nie pasują do tego uśmiechu…_

 _Rycerz patrzy na nią jakoś tak krwiście, kolorem pośrednim między tym, jaki mają pączkujące w jej ogrodzie kolczaste róże a tym, jakim krwawią pozbawione głów bezimienne karty._

Zostanie moim kochankiem _, postanawia Królowa, odwracając twarz i obserwując w lustrze, jak młody Rycerz pożera ją wzrokiem. Nie za szybko, niech się trochę pomęczy, będzie mu się wydawać, że zdobył niedostępną Królową, ale przecież Vivaldi będzie wiedzieć, że tak naprawdę to ona pociągała za sznurki._

Zostanie moją kochanką _, postanawia Ace, w wyobraźni wślizgując się pod fałdy jej sukni i już dotykając tej miękkiej, ciepłej skóry. Niech Królowa myśli, że to ona rozdaje karty. Jest całkiem urocza z tym swoim knuciem, ostrym pazurem i sztywno uniesioną głową._ Tym zabawniej będzie patrzeć, jak się łamie _._

* * *

 _Ace śpi. Oddycha powoli, regularnie, a jego naga klatka piersiowa unosi się i opada._

Niech śpi _, myśli Królowa z czymś na kształt leniwego zadowolenia,_ zasłużył sobie _._

 _Palcem rysuje niewidzialne ścieżki na ciepłej skórze i przesuwa ręką po linii miękkich włosków schodzących w dół jego brzucha. Ale niżej nie sięga. Nie chce go budzić. Jeszcze nie. I może kryłaby się za tym gestem jakaś czułość, gdyby tylko jej zegarek nie tykał przy tym tak rytmicznie._

 _Kiedy Ace śpi, wygląda zupełnie inaczej. Jeszcze młodziej, tak, ale nie tylko. Spokojniej. Jego twarz rozluźnia się. Bez ściągniętych brwi, z lekko uchylonymi ustami, z ciemną linią rzęs muskających policzki wydaje się Królowej całkowicie różny od tego Ace'a, którego zna. Jest jakby mniej swój. I trochę bardziej jej._

* * *

Alicja obudziła się, słysząc, jak jednostajny deszcz bębnił o parapet. I niemal natychmiast uzmysłowiła sobie, że miała mokre spodnie od piżamy.

 _Pięknie, teraz jeszcze doszły sny erotyczne. I nawet nie biorę w nich udziału. I, Boże, czy ja naprawdę miałam KOSTIUMOWY sen erotyczny O KARTACH?!_

Przebrała się i odruchowo sięgnęła po tempery. Nie miała zamiaru tego malować. Samo tak wyszło. Kiedy kilka godzin później, z dłońmi i twarzą wciąż ociekającymi farbami, patrzyła na stworzony przez siebie obraz, czuła się dziwnie. Jakby on wcale nie należał do niej, jakby wydarła fragment z jakiegoś innego świata i nieudolnie próbowała go dokleić do znanej sobie rzeczywistości.

Coś było nie tak. Pytanie tylko, co?

Obraz przedstawiał mężczyznę z opuszczonymi wzdłuż tułowia rękami i z głową uniesioną tak, że wydawało się, że wpatrywał się dokładnie w oczy Alicji. Ale to była wina perspektywy. Całość została namalowana z punktu widzenia osoby siedzącej na ozdobnym tronie, kobiety, sądząc po sukni i delikatnych, białych rączkach złożonych na kolanach — i to właśnie na nią kierowało się jego spojrzenie. W jednej dłoni trzymał miecz; lekkim uchwytem, który dawał złudzenie, że sama broń niewiele ważyła. Po jej stalowej głowni ciekły gęste plamy szkarłatu, które barwiły znajdującą się pod nią ziemię. Jego postrzępiony płaszcz w niektórych miejscach wydawał się ciemniejszy, ale to mogła być po prostu gra cieni. Mężczyzna stał w ogrodzie, a wokół niego leżały ścięte, epatujące martwotą czerwone róże. Pozbawione kwiatów splątane łodygi krzewów krwawiły… Nie, nie krwawiły. Mokre od deszczu łapały i pochłaniały czerwień zachodzącego słońca. I może wszystko — ubranie, włosy, twarz mężczyzny — było po prostu wilgotne od wody. Tak, tak pewnie było, takim to namalowała — igranie słońca z naturą. Tylko czemu musiała się tak mocno skupiać, żeby to zobaczyć?

Ocknęła się. Spojrzała na wiszący na ścianie zegarek i ugryzła się w język, żeby nie przekląć. Już była spóźniona na uczelnię! A dzisiaj mieli mieć wreszcie modela na zajęciach.

 _Szlag, szlag, szlag!_

* * *

 _Zamek Serc jest ogromny, a jego korytarze szerokie i wysokie tak, że spacerująca nimi Alicja wygląda jak samotny pionek na szachownicy. Jej odbicie wędruje za nią w wielkich lustrach, które raz po raz przecinają gładkie ściany. Ścieżka maleńkich wyrysowanych na marmurze klepsydr, za którymi od jakiegoś czasu podążała, urywa się tuż przed kolejnymi drzwiami. Serce Alicji bije odrobinę szybciej, gdy sięga do fantazyjnej gałki._

 _— Co robisz?_

 _Alicja zamiera. Maskuje nagły ruch ręki chęcią ścieśnienia jasnego kucyka. Odwraca się i widzi przed sobą mężczyznę w kurtce i spodniach o mundurowym kroju i w wysokich wojskowych butach. U pasa nosi broń. Chyba miecz. Z tej perspektywy Alicja widzi jedynie wystającą z pochwy rękojeść zakończoną szeroką głowicą z sercowatym wycięciem pośrodku._

 _— Mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, co tu robię?_

 _Jego usta ściągają się w jakimś znajomym Alicji wyrazie. Albo nie, zupełnie nie. Chwilę później mężczyzna przenosi spojrzenie na jej twarz i wyraźnie się rozpromienia. Śmieje się zupełnie jak mały chłopiec._

 _— Nie jesteś stąd, co? — zagaduje przyjaźnie. W następnej chwili klepie ją po ramieniu w nazbyt poufałym geście. — Wyglądasz zupełnie jak Alicja, wiesz? Tylko trochę starsza._

 _— Tak mam właśnie na imię. Alicja._

 _— Naprawdę? — Mężczyzna wygląda na szczerze rozbawionego. — Patrz, kto by pomyślał._

 _— Wiesz, gdzie jestem? Byłam u siebie, kiedy nagle, sama nie wiem, wylądowałam tutaj._

 _— Pewnie, to Zamek Serc. Ja jestem Ace, Rycerz Serc, a za tymi drzwiami znajdują się prywatne komnaty Królowej. Nikomu nie wolno tam zaglądać, jeśli nie chce zostać natychmiastowo ściętym. — Puszcza jej oczko, jakby myśl o dekapitacji była bardzo zabawna, a potem pochyla się, sięga nad jej ramieniem do uchwytu i zanim Alicja zdąży zareagować, krzyknąć, żeby tego nie robił, przekręca gałkę. — O, albo jednak to nie tutaj — stwierdza po chwili z zakłopotaniem, gdy zagląda do środka._

 _Alicja robi długi krok w bok, zbyt świadoma tego, jak mocno bije jej serce. Nawet jeśli Ace tylko żartował, nie podoba jej się ten żart._

 _— Czy to znaczy, że też zabłądziłeś? — pyta nieufnie._

 _— Hm? — Patrzy ponad jej głową w głąb korytarza, jakby próbował przejrzeć przez ściany i sprawdzić, co się za nimi znajduje._

 _— Pytam, czy ty też zabłądziłeś. Nie masz pojęcia, gdzie jesteśmy, prawda?_

 _Znowu na nią spogląda i znowu jest beztroski i rozluźniony._

 _— Przecież już ci to powiedziałem. Jesteśmy w Zamku Serc. Patrz. — Wyciąga rękę i wskazuje jej jedne z podwójnych, półokrągłych drzwi. — Tamtędy idzie się na dziedziniec._

 _Ledwie to mówi, skrzypią ciężkie zawiasy, przejście się otwiera i ich oczom ukazuje się szeleszcząca aksamitami postać. Piękna, piękniejsza niż wszystko, co Alicja kiedykolwiek widziała. A widziała wiele. Jest w końcu artystką i czego, jak czego, ale piękna wokół jej nie brakuje. A mimo tego, kiedy patrzy na nią: na tę linię ramion łagodną i wąską, na ten skręt włosów rozciągnięty w okrągłe eski, na kształtne wgłębienie smukłego ciała nad biodrami, jej serce na chwilę zatrzymuje się w szczerym zachwycie. Jest jak jedna z tych nierealnie powabnych dziewczyn, które Alicja lubiła rysować, gdy była nastolatką — tylko, że nie. Żaden papier nie byłby w stanie uchwycić tego czaru._

 _— Och, to właśnie Królowa — szepce jej na ucho Ace, zupełnie nieporuszony tym niecodziennym zjawiskiem._

 _— Winieneś być teraz gdzie indziej, Rycerzu — mówi Królowa głosem idealnie nie za chłodnym, nie za ciepłym, który przyprawia Alicję o gęsią skórkę. — Tłumacz się przed swoją królową._

 _— Proszę o wybaczenie, Wasza Wysokość. Właśnie zmierzałem do wiadomego Waszej Wysokości miejsca, by w pełni i z ochotą oddać się wiadomej Waszej Wysokości sprawie, gdy wpadłem na Alicję. Prawda, że bardzo podobna do naszej dawnej przyjaciółki?_

 _Królowa patrzy teraz na nią. Chłodno, oceniająco. Wyciąga rękę i dotyka policzka Alicji. Jej dłoń jest zimna, zimna jak angielski deszcz, i Alicja już nie wie, czy drży na to wspomnienie, czy na sam dotyk Królowej. Królowa uśmiecha się do niej jak stara przyjaciółka, ściska końcówki palców — zniszczonych od farb palców, które w sąsiedztwie smukłych i zadbanych dłoni królowej wydają się brzydsze, o wiele brzydsze, niż je pamięta. Królowa każe jej iść za sobą i prowadzi do uderzającej przepychem komnaty. Tam sadza ją na jednej z miękkich, obitych czerwienią puf, posyła po służbę, nakazuje przygotować Alicji pokój, kąpiel i garderobę, oczywiście. A potem mówi, mówi i mówi. I Alicja niewiele z tego rozumie. W każdym razie mniej niż Ace, przyglądający im się z boku z uśmiechem. Rycerz plecami opiera się o drzwi, można by pomyśleć, w pełni rozluźniony, gdyby nie jego oczy, które czujnie obserwują każdy jej ruch. A może nie. Alicja mruga, a Ace uśmiecha się do niej szeroko._

Perfekcyjne zęby.

 _Niewiele później pojawia się służka — w ślicznym, uroczym fartuszku, który tylko na chwilę odwraca uwagę Alicji od jej twarzy, pustej, białej plamy, jak kartka papieru czekająca, by chwycić za pędzel i ją zapełnić._

 _— Kąpiel gotowa, Wasza Wysokość — mówi, dygając, kłaniając się niemal do samej ziemi._

 _Kiedy drzwi zamykają się za Alicją i służką, Królowa podchodzi do okna i patrzy na różany ogród w dole._

 _— Zabawnym wydaje nam się, że ta nowa Alicja wygląda zupełnie jak ta stara — mówi._

 _— A tak, faktycznie zabawne, Wasza Wysokość — zgadza się Ace, obserwując chłodno profil Vivaldi i słońce tańczące w jej włosach._

 _Królowa marszczy czoło, choć ze swojej pozycji Ace nie może tego zobaczyć._

 _— Jednakże?_

 _— Jest coś, co je różni — stwierdza z namysłem, choć trudno się oprzeć wrażeniu, że nie przywiązuje wagi do swoich słów._

 _— Słuchamy. Cóż to takiego?_

 _— Bicie jej serca._

 _— Bicie jej serca? — Królowa zerka na niego przez ramię, rozbawiona._

 _— Tak. Jest jakby bardziej intensywne._

 _Królowa zamiera na sekundę, a potem podnosi nogę i opiera stopę na jednej z miękkich puf. Podciąga grube warstwy sukni, aż jej palce zatrzymują się na tasiemce trzymającej delikatną pończoszkę. Ace przygląda się temu z tym rodzajem uśmiechu, który zwiastuje przyjemność._

 _— Twoja królowa potrzebuje pomocnej dłoni, Rycerzu._

 _— Definitywnie potrzebuje._

 _I w jednej chwili głowa Ace'a jest pełna już tylko Królowej: jej miękkich ust, gorących, chętnych ud, dłoni tak małych, tak kruchych, że z łatwością mógłby je połamać, gdyby ścisnął odrobinę mocniej._

 _„Odrobinę" bywa bardzo kuszące._

* * *

 _W tym, jak płynie czas w Krainie Serc, nie ma żadnej logiki. Rok może być krótszy od dnia i nikogo to tutaj nie dziwi. Alicja na początku uważnie zliczała wszystkie zachody słońca, dopóki ktoś ze służby nie uświadomił jej, że przecież nigdy nie wiadomo, co przyjdzie po zmierzchu i co tak naprawdę kończy dzień. Więc Alicja nie wie, ile godzin, dni czy tygodni upłynęło, odkąd zamieszkała w zamku. Ale jakoś nie czuje potrzeby, żeby o to pytać. Nie, kiedy siedzi z Królową wśród różanych krzewów i obserwuje pojedynkującego się z kartami Ace'a. Vivaldi twierdzi, że to ćwiczenia fechtunku, ale Alicji trudno jest to nazwać treningiem, nie, jeśli gdzieś głęboko ma zakodowaną myśl, że nikt nie powinien przy tym umierać. Królowa uważa to za bardzo zabawne._

 _— Doprawdy, Alicjo, poprawiasz nam humor jak nikt inny. Słyszałeś, Rycerzu? Nasz gość żałuje straży. Uszanujże jej życzenie._

 _Królowa przyprowadziła ją tutaj, aby wspólnie podziwiać piękno pączkujących królewskich róż, jednak Alicja nie może się powstrzymać przed patrzeniem na Ace'a. Na smukłe ciało i ruch jego mięśni pod ubraniem, który każe jej wspominać wszystkich chłopców, z jakimi się całowała i jakich dotykała. A myślenie o tym sprawia, że czuje się głodna, głodna w ten najbardziej zawstydzający sposób, jaki zna._

 _— Podoba ci się nasz rycerz, Alicjo?_

 _Królowa musiała obserwować ją od jakiegoś czasu, a ta myśl sprawia, że policzki Alicji pokrywają się rumieńcem._

 _— Nie… to znaczy… — jąka się, zaplatając palce wokół uszka maleńkiej filiżanki._

 _Vivaldi uśmiecha się i ma tak strasznie, tak bardzo długie rzęsy, że trudno jest się skupić na czymkolwiek innym._

 _— My także mamy wiele sympatii dla naszego rycerza — stwierdza po chwili, ale to wcale nie sprawia, że Alicja robi się spokojniejsza._

 _Tak właściwie to denerwuje się jeszcze bardziej._

 _Kilka godzin później Alicja siedzi przy oknie w królewskiej sypialni i patrzy, jak wprawne palce bezimiennej służącej rozplątują tasiemki ciasnego gorsetu Jej Wysokości. Przez chwilę słychać tylko szelest materiałów, gdy z Królowej znikają kolejne, coraz cieńsze, warstwy ubrania i Alicja nie może się nadziwić, jak smukłe i delikatne ciało skrywa się pod tymi ciężkimi, bogato zdobionymi sukniami. Aż wreszcie, gdy Vivaldi nie ma na sobie niczego prócz na wpół rozwiązanego gorsetu i bielizny, wyprasza z pokoju służącą. Alicja także podnosi się, by wyjść, jednak Królowa z powrotem sadza ją na pufie._

 _— Bylibyśmy niepocieszeni, gdybyś tak szybko pozbawiła nas swojego towarzystwa. — Mimo wyraźnej prośby, w jej głosie nie brzmi żadna prosząca nuta._

 _Alicja kiwa tylko głową, bo nigdy nie ma dość siły, by sprzeciwić się jej zachciankom._

 _Królowa uśmiecha się do niej, opuszcza powieki i wolno, niespieszne zaczyna się rozbierać. Jej dłonie suną w dół, zabierając ze sobą cienki materiał pończoch, a potem sięgają wyżej i zahaczają o krańce majtek. Alicja, skrępowana, odwraca wzrok._

 _— Nie znajdujemy powodu dla twojego wstydu — komentuje Vivaldi. — Czyż obie nie jesteśmy kobietami?_

 _Alicja spogląda na Królową, a policzki ma czerwieńsze niż Jej Wysokość usta. Vivaldi nie ma na sobie niczego, niczego oprócz zakrzywionego uśmiechu i ciężkich, błyszczących w świetle kolczyków._

 _— Drżysz, Alicjo — stwierdza, a potem wyciąga rękę, by przytknąć koniuszki palców do ciemnych rumieńców Alicji. — Czy ci zimno?_

 _— Nie wiem…_

 _— Jakaż byłaby z nas królowa, gdybyśmy pozwolili naszym gościom marznąć._

 _A potem pochyla się nad nią, jej piękne fiołkowe oczy skupione na półotwartych ustach Alicji, i ociera się wargami o jej wargi. Wolno. Tak, że przez chwilę cały świat zwalnia. Albo to serce Alicji gwałtownie przyspiesza._

 _— Czy tak cieplej? — pyta._

 _— Nie wiem — powtarza Alicja, bo naprawdę niczego już nie wie._

 _W odpowiedzi Królowa całuje ją mocniej i dłużej, jej delikatne dłonie bawią się guzikami przy sukience Alicji. Potem są już tylko usta Królowej wędrujące po jej udach i smukłe, wprawne palce dające jej to, czego nigdy nie dał jej żaden chłopiec — żaden nawet nie był blisko._

 _— Zdradzić ci królewski sekret? — pyta Vivaldi długą chwilę później, przyglądając się zarumienionej Alicji._

 _— Jaki?_

 _Królowa przybliża się i jej włosy łaskoczą Alicję po ramieniu, gdy mówi:_

 _— Naszym zwyczajem nie jest się dzielić._

* * *

Ostatnio coraz trudniej było się jej obudzić. Nastawiała po kilka budzików i dopiero któryś z rzędu wyrywał ją ze snu. Powieki zawsze miała wówczas lepkie, skłonne do tego, by z powrotem opaść i pozwolić Alicji tak leżeć i śnić w nieskończoność. Ale to trwało tylko chwilę, kilkanaście sekund, zanim ściągnęła z siebie kołdrę i wstała.

Mglistą i deszczową pogodę za oknem skwitowała już tylko obojętnym wzruszeniem ramion. Wyglądało na to, że prędzej ona skończy studia, niż zobaczy w tej okolicy słońce.

A jeśli o uczelni mowa, dzisiaj Alicja miała wolne. I nie wiedziała, co mogłaby ze sobą zrobić. Zajrzała do pokoju współlokatorki, ale ta zdążyła już wyjść. Myśl o malowaniu dziwnie ją obrzydzała. Mogła coś poczytać, ale nie przywiozła z domu żadnej swojej książki, a w uczelnianej bibliotece była, jak na razie, tylko po to, by zdobyć materiały na studia.

Więc oglądała głupie filmiki na laptopie, wszystko byle nie myśleć o tych strasznie głupich snach. O tym ostatnim jej nowy psychiatra pewnie miałby dużo do powiedzenia. Nieobecność matki w okresie dzieciństwa, brak wzorcu, pragnienie uwagi czy jakieś inne psychologiczne bzdury, które absolutnie nie miały z tym nic wspólnego.

* * *

 _W towarzystwie Królowej czas mija szybciej i leniwiej. Niespieszne pieszczoty Vivaldi czynią Alicję ospałą i pod wpływem jej dotyku myśli Alicji topią się jak plastik._

 _Czasami zdaje jej się, że życie sprzed Krainy Serc było tylko snem. Chwilami myśli nawet, że ta poprzednia Alicja i ona to jedna i ta sama osoba, że przecież pamięta siebie błądzącą wśród splątanych krzewów Królowej na długo przed tym, zanim tu trafiła._

 _— Królowo — odzywa się pewnego wieczoru, gdy obie wylegują się w królewskim łożu._

 _Vivaldi, jak zwykle, obrysowuje palcami linie pulsujących żyłek na jej ciele i patrzy z zafascynowanie na jej rumieńce._

 _— Słuchamy._

 _— Czasami śnię o sobie żyjącej w innym świecie. I w tych snach mam sny o tym, co robię w Krainie Serc i wtedy, kiedy jestem tą Alicją ze snu, wtedy wydaje mi się, że moje życie w Krainie Serc nie jest niczym więcej jak tylko snem._

 _— Banialuki — zapewnia ją Królowa, jej usta znowu ocierają się o skórę Alicji. — Banialuki — powtarza, a im dłużej jej dotyka, tym bardziej Alicja w to wierzy._

* * *

 _W nocy w komnatach Królowej słychać tylko rytmiczne tykanie zegarka. Tak głośne i tak niepokojąco natrętne, że nawet ciepło i miękkości Vivaldi nie potrafią powstrzymać dreszczu biegnącego Alicji wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Alicja wtula się w śpiącą Królową, ale teraz — gdy jest ciemno i cicho — ciało Vivaldi wydaje jej się nieludzko twarde i chłodne._

* * *

Alicja mruży oczy od wślizgującego się do pokoju jasnego słońca. Nie wie, czy właśnie obudziła się ze snu, czy dopiero zaczyna go śnić. Przez chwilę patrzy na podkreślone rannym światłem drobne włoski na swoich rękach, a potem przeciąga się i wstaje.


End file.
